Fate, Maybe?
by twilight heart
Summary: AU. Naminé meets a certain blonde haired kid at Destiny Islands. Now it's back at Twilight Town, and she sure was not expecting to see him around! Roxas&Naminé.
1. New Years Eve

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a WHILE since I wrote, so it might be sucky. haha, anyways, R&R! I'd love to hear what you guys think!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be fantasizing about this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: New Years Eve<strong>

"Naminé honey if you're just going to sit there and draw, will you at least make use of your time and start getting ready for the party tonight?"

Ugh, mother. I'm going to choose and ignore that. Can you not leave me alone for more than five minutes? It's New Year's Eve, for goodness sake. It's bad enough that you're making me dress up for this party tonight! Can I not draw and sketch on my spare time in peace?

"NAMINE."

Apparently not. I turned to the voice from the door, shocked to see my twin sister Kairi at the door. We were not identical twins, for you can _easily_ tell the difference between us two. She had long auburn hair that went down to her shoulders, while I took our father's traits and had blonde hair. But besides that fact, I guess you could say we looked very much alike.

"Will you _please_ help me pick out an outfit to wear tonight?" I gave out a sigh. "I have no idea what to wear tonight. And plus, you might as well start getting ready too." My loving sister let out a smile, somehow I knew there was some kind of menace behind that smile.

My family from Destiny Islands _always _threw this annual New Year's Eve party. And I'm not talking a party of 10-15 people. I'm talking about a _huge _blown out party. I swear I think the whole island is coming to this party. Of course, they probably wouldn't mind, since they pretty much use munny as toilet paper. Not literally, of course. If they did, I wouldn't claim them as part of my family.

"Just, _please_ Namine!" This time Kairi was pleading as she did her best puppy dog impression. She's obviously been rubbing off on her boyfriend Sora.

I sighed and finally gave up. "I guess, Kai. Come on."

Kairi squealed and skipped out of the room, while I was in the complete opposite mood and slumped my way out.

* * *

><p>"Nam, will you hold still!"<p>

"Kai, you – out of all people – _know_ I don't like wearing make up!"

Kairi was attempting to put mascara on me. The one thing I hated most. I was probably scared of it because of one time she was getting me ready for a date a long time ago, she stabbed me in the eye with the thing. Needless to say, I ended up spending my night at the emergency room for my 'date.'

"There, finished!" Kairi looked proud of her recent experiment – myself. I jumped off the bed and studied myself at the full body mirror. She had forced me to wear a light blue dress, and curled the ends of my hair. Nothing too fancy, but this was dressing up to me; seeing as I hardly ever dress up. Kairi smiled at me. She was wearing a pink dress that easily matched mine, except for the change of color.

"Alright, looks like we're all set!" Kairi exclaimed. "Ready to go downstairs, Nam?"

"Looks like I really have no choice, do I?"

* * *

><p>This is the most boring party <em>ever<em>. All night, I watched everybody get drunk and make a fool of themselves. Even though I was of age, I really wasn't the type to drink. I'd rather do something better with my time – like sketching. Which I'm totally about to do. Since Kairi _ditched_ me to talk to her boyfriend. In her words: "we haven't talked all day!"

I went to our guest rooms upstairs and got what I needed: my sketchbook and some pencils. But even upstairs, people were still being loud as ever and socializing. There was no way I'd get some concentration up here. Time for Plan B: outside.

Destiny Islands always had that cool breeze at night, but not too cold. It was refreshing, compared to pretty much the whole island packed into the house. I was afraid I was starting to get claustrophobic. I sat on the steps right outside the house. Hopefully nobody would come out and distract me. It was so peaceful outside, but it was nothing compared to my hometown. You could literally smell the ocean breeze, even though the nearest one was ten miles away.

I was happily sketching when I felt a thud and then a… _foot_ on my shoulder?

"What the –?"

I turned around to see the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. No joke. He had spiky blonde hair, and had the prettiest blue eyes which reminded me of the ocean. He was _attempting_ to carry another guy, who looked like he had just passed out. Possibly from drinking.

"I'm so sorry about that!" he exclaimed, dropping his friend to the floor. "My cousin here Cloud passed out, and I was just about to take him back home." I looked to his friend. It appeared he kept squirming and kept muttering something, but I can't really pinpoint to what he was saying. The blonde who was carrying his cousin merely kicked him in the face and shook his head. That would probably leave a mark in the morning. Cloud giggled, and went back to his passed out phase.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but I didn't even realize it. "U-uh, you need me to help you?" I asked breaking the silence.

He flashed a smile. "That would be great! He just lives right next door, so it won't be too far of a walk."

The said blonde carried the upper part of this Cloud's body, while I just grabbed his feet. Finally, when we arrived at his house, the blonde ordered to just drop him to the floor.

"Thanks for that, I owe you one!" he exclaimed.

"No problem, I should probably get back to that party though. My mom will _kill_ me if she finds out I ditched, even for a little bit."

He laughed, "Alright." I started walking off and was close to leaving the property, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait! I didn't even get my helper's name?"

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Namine. And yours?"

"Roxas." The blonde smiled and he took out his hand, I shook it politely. "The name's Roxas."

Well. Maybe something good came out of this night – no wait – this _break_ after all... Too bad all good things must come to an end... when I have to go back to school.


	2. Coincidence or Not?

**A/N: **yay! so I thought I'd go ahead and put up chapter 2, since I was already finished writing it too. :') thanks guys for reading. R&R

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts will never ever be mine, unfortunately

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Coincidence or Not?<strong>

Before I knew it, it was time for Kairi and I to go back to school – back to TU, Twilight University – , which I was definitely _not_ looking forward to.

Now Kairi and I were sitting in the dorm room we both shared. It was our first day back, and unfortunately, classes started back up again tomorrow. I was sitting on the desk trying to concentrate on this art project. Being an art major isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. I know, you'd think it would be an easy ride, but let me tell you – it's not.

Ever since that night at Destiny Islands, the only thing my mind focused on was Roxas, that blonde haired kid I met. Too bad I'll probably never see him again!

"NAMINÉ!"

I felt something hard smash my head. Ow, that hurt. I look over and glared at my redheaded twin, who grinned at me with her Calculus book in hand. Mind you, it wasn't exactly the lightest book. I'll probably get a bump from that, actually.

"Will you quit daydreaming and answer me already!"

"Okay, okay!" I yelled, rubbing the spot on my head where she hit me. Yup, there was definitely a bump. "What did you say?"

Kairi sighed in frustration. "I asked you if you wanted to hang out with Sora and I today! I swear if I have to repeat myself again Naminé, I will pee on all things you eat!"

"I'm sorry Kai, what was that again? I didn't hear you?" I teased her. But she obviously didn't think it was as funny as I did. "Calm down Kai, I heard you. Plus, eww. That's kind of disgusting, Kairi. But yeah, I guess so. Not like I have anything better to do here!"

* * *

><p>After hours of debating, the couple decided that we were going to randomly go into town and do random shenanigans. And maybe get some sea salt ice cream, the town's best. We all hopped in Sora's car, with Sora being the driver and Kairi in the passenger seat, while I sat in the back all by my lonesome.<p>

Kairi kissed Sora sweetly on the cheek. "I missed you so much!" I rolled my eyes in the backseat. They act like they've been gone away from each other for over a year… we were gone for ten days. You could see a blush creep on Sora's cheeks. "I missed you too. How was the islands?"

"Amazing." "Sucked." We both answered at the same time. Kairi looked back. "Shut up Nam, you only liked it because you met that guy there!"

"Oooh, Naminé met a guy?" Sora exclaimed in shock.

I rolled my eyes, "Why does this come up as a shock to you?"

He looked back at me. "Bec—"

His answer was cut short when we felt a huge bump – then another one – with whatever Sora just ran over with the car, and a yelp of "aaahhhhh!" Then it was followed by a huge _thud_ on the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened as Sora squealed the car to a stop.

"What the hell just happened?" Kairi yelled with a worried tone. "Was that an animal we just ran over?"

"Honey I don't think animals scream…" Sora replied back, before getting out of the car to see what he had ran over, along with me and Kairi.

To much of everyone's surprise, Sora just ran over a person. Shit, shit, shit. It was a boy with blonde hair. We couldn't see his face, since he had face planted on the cement. I went right to him while Sora was filled with worry and nervousness. "Did I just kill someone?" He held Kairi's hand hoping for some encouragement. I turned the person over. "Are you okay? Are you alive?" I gasped when I realized who he just ran over, none other than the blonde haired boy I met a thousand miles away – Roxas.

"Where's my skateboard?" He asked looking around. Way to ignore my question.

I ignored his question as he did mine, and shook him back to reality. There are more important things to worry about than that damn skateboard. "Are you okay, Roxas? Answer me!"

"Wait, how do you-? Naminé?" His eyes widened when he turned to look at me, instead of looking for his precious skateboard. "I can't believe it's you!"

"So, _this_ is the guy you met on the islands? Why is he here? Is he here for you, Naminé?" Sora asked. Thank you Sora, for asking a million questions at the wrong time.

"Never mind that, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I think," Roxas had managed to stand up straight, and I breathed a sigh of relief when he successfully took his left foot forward with ease, followed by his right. Through all this, I don't know how Roxas even manages to flash a smile. "Guess I should start paying attention to where I'm going instead of playing on my phone, huh?" I rolled my eyes. Sora should probably start paying attention to the road, too. But I didn't say it out loud. I know Kairi would slap me across the face if I would have said that out loud. "Can we look around for my skateboard? It's kind of my only transportation at the moment."

Just as we started to look for it, Kairi looked down on the ground next to her. "Uhh, I think I found it." Roxas's face lit up, but went back to a frown when Kairi held up the skateboard. The skateboard was snapped into two pieces, right down the middle. "NO! I just got that skateboard a couple weeks ago for Christmas!"

"Really, you probably almost got _killed_ by Sora, and you're more worried about your skateboard?" I asked. Roxas sighed as Kairi handed him the two pieces.

But the big question was still running through my head. Why was Roxas here, in Twilight Town? Didn't he live in Destiny Islands?

"Listen," Roxas started. "I'd hate to be a bother, but can you guys drop me off at the dorms at the university?" My eyes widened in shock. "I just moved here for school and I was looking around town, until of course, that collision –"

"No problem!" Sora cut him off. "We actually go to the same university, too." At this point I thought I saw Roxas's eyes get big. "But we were about to go get some ice cream first. You wanna come? My treat, I owe you one, anyway – you know, it's the least I could do, for running into you."

"Normally, I would refuse, but I just couldn't say no to ice cream!" Roxas grinned. "It would make up for the broken skateboard!"

Everyone went back in the car, and I could feel Roxas's gaze at me. "It's nice to see you again, Naminé." He flashed a smile. The same smile he flashed when I first met him.

I felt the blood rush up to my face. "You t-too, Roxas." I smiled nervously. "By the way, this is my twin sister Kairi and her boyfriend Sora. So much for first impressions, huh?" I could see Sora laugh nervously and then scratch the back of his head.

"I had a feeling you two were somewhat related," Roxas said comparing the twins. "I mean, besides the hair, you two were identical."

"Nice to meet you, Roxas," Kairi smiled. "Naminé has told us so m-aaghh!" The rest of her sentence came out to be a mumble as I hurriedly put my hand over her mouth. My face probably looked like a cherry right now. I tried not to make eye contact with Roxas, but there was no mistaking seeing that grin from the corner of my eye.

Was it just a coincidence that the one guy I met a thousand miles away, just so happened to live in the same town as me, _and _go to the same university as me? I really think this year is starting out in my favor. I just hope it stays that way.


End file.
